New Year Resolution
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Tahun baru tingga beberapa jam lagi, dan Sai masih sendirian di tinggal oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah merencanakan acaran tahun baru dengan pacarnya. Bagaimana Neji menghabiskan malam tahun barunya?


****New Year Resolution****

 ** **Disclaimer**** ****: Masashi Kishimoto****

 ** **Pairing**** ****: SaEri****

 ** **Genre**** ****: Romance, Drama, Friendship, and New Year...(?)****

 ** **Happy Read ^^****

Malam yang begitu ramai di Konohagakure. Dinginnya musim dingin tampaknya tidak mengganggu keramaian kota besar tersebut sedikit pun dari malam akhir tahun. Suasana natal yang masih tersisa di pinggir jalan tampak sedikit terabaikan dan mulai berganti menjadi suasana tahun baru.

Dengan decakan kesal, seorang pemuda berambut eboni tampak meliuk-liuk melajukan motornya di sela-sela barisan mobil yang memenuhi jalan Konohagakure.

"Ampun dah...! Kenapa banyak yang pake mobil sih, kan jadi macet" Desahnya kesal ketika melihat jalan di depan sudah buntu sehingga dia turut mengantri kemacetan yang meramaikan suasana malam tahun baru.

"Kakak itu juga ngapain nyuruh ngambil laporan waktu malem tahun baru, dia kagak liburan apa?" Gerutuan kesal kembali keluar dari bibirnya.

Memang sih, terjebak macet adalah hal yang paling merepotkan dan menyebalkan. Apalagi di malam tahun baru yang notabene banyak sekali dihabiskan oleh para pemuda bersama dengan pasangannya sehingga tidak heran jika mata hitam pemuda tersebut sedikit panas ketika melihat banyak sekali pasangan yang berbonceng ria di sekitarnya.

Maklum saja, setelah memutuskan pacarnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia sudah menadi single alias jomblo lagi.

Hampir setengah jam pemuda bernama Sai itu menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan kemacetan dan para pasangan yang membuat hatinya semakin panas. Tetapi, penderitaan itu akhirnya berakhir ketika dia membelokkan motor matic nya menuju ke sebuah gang yang bebas hambatan menuju rumah kontrakannya bersama dengan teman mahasiswanya.

"Aduh...! Ngerepotin aja tuh kakak asisten. Malem-malem suruh ke kontrakannya ngambil laporan. Dasar jones, pengennya di temeni mulu" Keluhnya sambil membuka pagar berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pintu bercat coklat.

Dia pun memasukkan motornya ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di bagian rumah paling belakang.

"Anjir...!" Pekiknya ketika melihat keadaan kamarnya.

Dengan budget yang pas-pasan, Sai dan kawan-kawannya hanya bisa mengontrak rumah dengan dua kamar yang di bagi oleh empat anak sehingga setiap kamar ada dua orang.

Sehingga tidak aneh jika kamar Sai dan teman berambut coklatnya yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur miliknya itu terlihat berantakan, maklum kamar cowok, dan menata kamar yang berisi dua orang cowok pasti lebih susah.

Tapi, yang mengagetkan Sai saat itu adalah, seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang sebahu sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur temannya.

"Siapa yang ngizinin tuh cewek masuk kamar coba, tidur disini lagi" Gerutu Sai sambil keluar dari kamar dan bermaksud untuk menumpang di kamar depan.

Cklek...!

"Astaga...! Tahun baru kali ini beneran sialan dah" Keluh Sai ketika melihat kamar milik temannya tersebut sudah terkunci. Dengan wajah pasrah, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun hanya bisa mondar-mandir.

Sai bisa saja sih langsung menendang teman sekamarnya, aka Neji, dan menyuruhnya untuk minggir dari kasurnya. Tetapi, dia sedikit merasa tidak enak karena nanti mungkin akan membangunkan si cewek.

Bukannya sikapnya yang sok gentlemen sih, tetapi menghadapi cewek yang bangun tidur itu layaknya menghadapi singa yang baru saja bangun. Mereka terlihat tak berdaya, tetapi suatu saat kau pasti akan di terkamnya.

"Hah...! Moga saja si nanas itu belum tidur" Kata Sai sambil menyambar kunci motor yang berada di meja tempat dia menaruhnya tadi. Dengan cekatan dia mengambil laptop yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam kamarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan motornya dan pergi menembus malam yang dingin entah kemana.

"Dasar...! Ngapain sih dua orang itu menolak saat gue ajak maen"

 ** **-0-****

"Yo, Shikamaru" Sapa Sai pada seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam dinas yang sedang duduk di depan komputer sambil sesekali menguap lebar, menunjukkan kengantukannya.

"Yo, tumben malam-malam dateng kesini. Ga tahun baruan?" Tanya pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Lu nyindir gue nih ceritanya. Mana Temari?" Tanya Sai sambil duduk di sebelah Sai. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shikamaru tadi hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya mendengar ucapan dari Sai.

"Pulang" Jawabnya singkat.

"Yah...! Kenapa ga lu ikutin aja sih. Liat sekarang lu sendirian disini, gada yang nemenin" Ledek Sai. Mata coklat malas Shikamaru tampak gak peduli dengan ledekan Sai yang mungkin lebih cocok untuk menyindir dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa gak lu jagain aja nih lab sementara gue berangkat ke rumahnya Temari. Lu lagi jomblo juga" Celetuk Shikamaru yang langsung menancap tepat di hatinya Sai.

'Ah...! Gue jadi nyesel kan putusin Ino beberapa bulan yang lalu, tau gitu gw putusin abis tahun baru dah biar tahun baru gue ga sepi' Batin Sai meratapi nasibya.

Mata hitamnya tampak melirik sedikit ke arah cowok yang sedang menatap malas ke arah layar komputer yang masih menampakkan sebuah layar program game yang di buat olehnya.

"Wow...! Project game baru lagi?" Tanya Sai dengan nada takjub. Shikamaru hanya bisa mengangguk malas sambil menggerakan mouse nya kesana kemari.

"Bagaimana dengan game lu yang kemaren? Apa sukses?" Tanya Sai dengan nada yang sedikit antusias.

Shikamaru adalah kakak tingkat Sai yang hanya terpaut dua semester, artinya dia sekarang semester lima dan dipercaya untuk menjaga laboratorium pengembangan game.

Bocah malas yang satu ini juga merupakan salah satu developer paling pro dalam suatu team game di Konohagakure University yang sudah banyak sekali menelurkan game mobile.

"Baru rilis kemaren di play store. Gue ga tau sepopuler apa gamenya" Jawab Shikamaru asal-asalan.

Sai pun hanya mengangguk paham dengan kebiasaan kakak tingkatnya yang malas akut untuk mengurusi hal-hal semacam itu. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda berambut eboni itu pun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Gue numpang di lab dulu yah, mau maen nih" Katanya yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu pun menjalankan kaki kekarnya menuju ke dalam laboratorium jaringan komputer yang juga dibawah penjagaan Shikamaru dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan perasaan senang.

Tapi, kesenangan yang tadinya tampak di wajah pucat nya itu pun pudar ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada dalam lab.

Dua orang tampak sedang menatap layar komputer yang berada di depan mereka. Satu orang tampak sangat serius dengan mata onyxnya yang bergerak secara teratur seperti mesin printer dari kiri ke kanan meneliti setiap baris dari kata yang dia ketik.

Sementara yang duduk di sebelahnya juga tampak berkonsentrasi pada hal yang lain. Tidak seperti pemuda serius di sampingnya, pemuda dengan mata safir ini tampak seperti terbawa suasana oleh keadaan di layar komputernya.

"Hah...! Lu berdua ngapain disini?" Tanya Sai ketika melihat kawannya yang sudah duduk dengan tenang di dalam lab tersebut. Kedua mata itu pun tampaknya tidak terkejut sama sekali melihat kedatangan Sai dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Oh, lu semua gitu. Waktu gue ajak maen malah gak mau. Katanya ada urusan" Kata Sai dengan nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Tapi ternyata lu malah berdua tahun baruan disini barengan. Temen apa temen lu" Cerca Sai yang sudah merasa di khianati oleh dua teman seperjuangannya.

Teringat di telinganya bagaimana ledekan Naruto, yang waktu itu diajaknya duluan untuk maen bareng waktu tahun baru, tapi malah keluar kata-kata yang cukup menyakitkan untuk di dengarnya.

Sasuke tidak salah apa-apa sih, dia menolaknya dengan halus dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata mengajaknya untuk jalan entah kemana. It's fine, toh dia punya pacarnya kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang si ayam laknat ini malah berduaan dengan duren busuk di dalam lab jaringan? Apa jangan-jangan...

"Ah...! Masa bodoh deh, cukup tau gue sama lu berdua" Kata Sai dengan nada marah sambil berbalik keluar dari lab jaringan.

Ini tahun baru yang buruk deh, udah di suruh bawa laporan yang revisinya ga ketulungan malem-malem, macetnya Konoha yang parahnya minta ampun. Pulang-pulang kamar dipake asik-asikan bareng cewek, dan sekarang... Temen yang udah menemaninya selama setahun terakhir ini bersenang-senang sendirian tanpa mengajaknya.

"Fine...! Tahun depan gue bakalan lebih hati-hati lagi" Gumam Sai sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Krieekkk...!

"Astaga...! Lama sekali" Sahut Sasuke begitu mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dari luar tersebut.

Dua orang gadis tampak sedikit terkejut melihat penampakan Sai yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun. Kan sekarang malam tahun baru, jadi..." Kata-kata Hinata tampak terputus dengan manja, sedangkan Sai yang berada di depannya hanya bisa menatap dua gadis berambut merah dan indigo tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa lu masih disitu? Bukannya lu mau keluar?" Tanya Sasuke yang ditujukan pada Sai. Pemuda berambut eboni itu tampak sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tampak sedikit tersenyum menghadapi kesalah pahaman yang dia buat sendiri.

"Kirain lu berdua..."

"Gue masih normal" Potong Sasuke. Sai tampak nyengir kecil mendengar sahutan dari Sai tersebut.

"Masuk aja lagi, gue mau keluar kok" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum ke arah dua gadis cantik yang tampaknya masih menunggunya tersebut.

"Yee... Kalo kau masih disitu kita juga gak bisa masuk kali" Kata Hinata. Sai pun tampak tertawa kecil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia pun berjalan keluar dari lab tersebut dengan perasaan lega sekaligus...

Bingung mau kemana. Masa dia harus menemani Shikamaru membuat game yang bahkan dia sendiri pusing lihatnya? Ah...! Dia juga gak mau jadi obat nyamuk bua dua pasangan yang sekarang berada di lab tersebut. Apakah dia harus ke perpus?

"Hei...! Kau mau kemana?" Sebuah suara yang lembut menarik perhatian Sai. Mata hitamnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berdiri sambil membawa sekantong plastik makanan ringan.

"Eri...-ssan" Kata Sai dengan nada yang sedikit gugup melihat member muse yang juga merupakan mantan ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Panggil Eri aja gapapa kok" Sahut gadis tersebut sambil sedikit tersenyum dan menghampiri Sai.

"Ah...! Baiklah, Eri kan? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Sai mencoba untuk sedikit sopan pada Eri.

Wajah manis gadis itu pun langsung berubah menjadi bete' ketika Sai menanyakan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku jadi tumbal buat menemani Maki-chan kencan dengan Naruto. Tetapi, tampaknya Naruto juga membawa bala tentara sehingga sekarang aku merasa jadi obat nyamuk buat mereka" Jawab Eri dengan nada yang sedikt kesal.

Sai tampak manggut-manggut paham mendengar ucapan dari Eri. Jadi, Naruto membawa Sasuke dan Sasuke membawa Hinata untuk teman kencannya. Double date.

"Lalu? Kau ngapain juga kesini?" Tanya Eri balik bertanya.

"Yah...! Aku kenal baik dengan penjaga lab yang disini, jadi aku seringkali ke sini. Yah...! Sekedar maen-maen aja lah" Jawab Sai.

"Oh, si rambut nanas itu?" Tanya Eri yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sai.

"Ngomong-omong, kenapa kau saja yang dijadikan tumbal? Kemana anggota muse yang lain?" Tanya Sai mencoba untuk tetap menjaga percakapan dengan Eri.

"Yah...! Honoka membantu kedai milik ibunya, Kotori dan Umi tampaknya tidak boleh keluar, Nozomi dan Nico harus menjaga rumahnya, Rin dan Hanayo... Kita mungkin bisa skip dua orang itu" Jelas Eri panjang lebar.

"Sekalian aku ingin melihat-lihat kampus waktu malam juga sih" Lanjut Eri sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Mau kutemani melihat kampusnya?" Tanya Sai secara spontan. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sai.

"Heh...! Kamu beneran gak ada acara? Kukira kamu mau tahun baruan kemana gitu" Kata Eri dengan nada heran. Sai tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan sedikit rasa dongkol di hatinya.

"Enggak kok. Kalo mau ayo kita jalan-jalan aja, btw kamu mau masuk jurusan apa?" Tanya Sai sambil berjalan. Gadis pirang itu pun berjalan dan menyamakan langkahnya di samping Sai.

"Mungkin di ilmu budaya aja deh, aku suka menari" Kata Eri.

"Baiklah, kita ke FIB dulu"

 ** **-0-****

"Ternyata Universitas Konohagakure itu besar ya" Kata Eri sambil sedikit terengah-engah mengikuti Sai.

"Sayangnya liftnya gak nyala. Sudah malam juga sih" Kata Sai sambil terus berusaha mendaki tangga.

"Ngomong-omong, kenapa kita mau ke atas? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik disana?" Tanya Eri yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sai.

"Pastinya. Biasanya anak FIB emang sedikit ribet dengan kegiatan untuk memperingati acara-acara semacam ini. Jadi, kemungkinan besar ada acara juga disana" Kata Sai.

"Tapi, haruskah diatap?" Tanya Eri yang masih penasaran kenapa mahasiswa FIB suka sekali menggelar acara di atap.

Sai hanya bisa menatap mata biru tersebut dengan tatapan heran mendengar respon dari Eri.

"Siapa yang bilang jika acaranya di atap?" Tanya Sai.

"Lah...! Jadi sekarang kita mau kemana? Bukankah kita mau melihat acaranya di atas?" Tanya Eri yang jadi semakin heran dan merasa di permainkan oleh pemuda pucat di depannya.

"Oh, tidak. Acaranya bukan di atap, aku hanya menunjukkan tempat VIP untuk menonton acara yang diadakan oleh mahasiswa FIB" Jelas Sai sambil nyengir dan kemudian membuka pintu yang berada di puncak tangga tersebut.

Langit berwarna biru kehitaman, dengan hiasan bintang yang berkelap-kelip diatas atap sana. Sinar rembulan yang keperakan tampaknya masih kalah dengan kerlipan lampu-lampu kota yang makin ramai menjelang jam 12 malam, ketika acara tahun baru sudah dekat.

"Nah...! Kau bisa lihat sesuatu disana kan? Itu adalah acara yang milik mahasiswa Konohagakure University. Yah, pelopornya anak FIB juga sih" Jelas Sai sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana ada banyak sekali lampu dan rupanya mereka semua sudah bersiap menyalakan kembang api.

"Kau tidak ikut kesana?" Tanya Eri.

"Aku lebih suka disini" Jawab Sai sambil tetap tersenyum memandang ke arah kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang bersenda gurau disana. Pemuda itu pun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke depan, di atas pagar pembatas setinggi dadanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Eri sambil berjalan dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dari Sai.

"Entahlah, mungkin tahun ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda" Jawab Sai mencoba main rahasia-rahasiaan. Tapi, tampaknya Eri tidak begitu peduli dengan jawaban dari Sai dan terus menatap kegiatan mahasiswa yang penuh semangat tersebut.

Mata hitam Sai tampak melirik ke arah arlojinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendesahkan nafasnya begitu melihat bahwa kedua jarumnya sudah hampir menuju ke atas.

"Kau tidak mau buat resolusi untuk tahun depan?" Tanya Sai.

"Haha...! Mungkin aku hanya berharap untuk bisa kuliah disini dan sukses menjadi idol profesional" Jawab Eri singkat.

"Ne, penelitian mengatakan bahwa ketika seseorang sudah mengatakan cita-citanya, dia mungkin tidak lagi termotivasi untuk meraihnya. Apa kau percaya?" Tanya Sai.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa kau ada benarnya juga. Lalu buat apa kita buat resolusi jika itu hanya menurunkan motivasi kita?" Tanya Eri begitu mendengar ucapan Sai.

Sai tampak tertawa renyah mendengar Eri dengan mudah bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Tetapi, bagaimana jika berlaku sebaliknya. Kita mungkin akan dapat kekuatan jika kita meneriakkan apa yang mengganggu cita-cita kita di tahun depan" Saran Sai.

Wajah cantik gadis itu tampak menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang, sedikit hera, tapi beberapa saat kemudian bibir merahnya mengulum senyuman manis.

"Kurasa boleh juga, aku juga ingin berteriak untuk saat ini" Kata Eri.

"Baiklah...! Sebentar lagi tahun baru, mungkin bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api kita bisa meneriakkan semuanya" Kata Sai sambil melihat arloji di tangannya.

Suara deheman berat terdengar dari tenggorokan Sai, seolah mempersiapkan suara terbaiknya untuk di keluarkan. Lain halnya dengan Eri yang sudah cukup berpengalaman mengeluarkan suaranya yang terkesan dewasa.

3...

2...

1...

 ** **Happy New Year...!****

Bersamaan dengan meletusnya kembang api dan sorakan kegembiraan awal tahun, suara teriakan sepasang muda mudi tampak tenggelam dalam teriakan kegembiraan.

"Aku takut tidak di terima ujian masuk universitasdan tidak lolos mengikuti audisi..."

"Aku takut kehilangan moment bersama Eri-chan tahun depan..."

"Eh...!" Mata biru gadis itu tampak menatap heran pada Sai.

"Apa?" Tanya Sai dengan tatapan datar khasnya. Pipi gadis itu tampak memerah. Entah kenapa mata biru itu tidak mampu melihat wajah yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan cool setelah mengatakan hal barusan.

"A...apa mak...maksud ucapanmu tadi?" Tanya Eri dengan nada gugup.

"Eh...! Aku mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas ya? Mau kuulangi lagi?" Tanya Sai.

"Bu... Bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau mengatakan hal semacam itu"Kata Eri ketika melihat Sai hampir saja mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Yah...! Kan aku sudah bilang jika kita meneriakkan ketakutan kita, mungkin saja kita bisa sedikit termotivasi dengan cita-cita kita. Jadi, untuk jangka pendek ini, cita-citaku adalah..."

"Bersama denganmu" Ekspresi Sai tampak melembut ketika mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Eri.

Wajah Eri semakin memerah ketika melihat senyuman lembut milik Sai yang dengan tenangnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Ji...jika aku menolak..." Kata Eri.

"Yah...! Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa untuk tahun depan, aku takut di tolak olehmu. Karena aku sudah meneriakkannya, kemungkinan besar aku hanya akan merasakan sedikit ketakutan itu"

"Jadi, aku akan berjuang" Kata Sai sambil tersenyum melihat kembang api yang sudah telat beberapa detik dari para pendahulunya tersebut.

Wajah pucatnya yang disinari cahaya kembang api tampak lebih memesona di mata Eri, yang membuat gadis itu tak kuasa memandangnya lama-lama.

"Yang semangat saja untuk menghadapi ujian masuk universitas dan audisi idol. Kau sudah merasa sedikit berani kan setelah meneriakkan sesuatu tadi" Kata Sai sambil mengelus pelan kepala Eri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sai menarik tangannya setelah merasa sedikit canggung dengan tindakannya tadi.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan? Bukankah kau takut kehilangan moment ini?" Tanya Eri begitu merasakan bahwa kehangatan tangan Sai di belakang kepalanya tadi menghilang.

"Eh..." Kata Sai sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Eri.

"Sudah kubilang, kali ini aku tidak akan takut" Kata Sai.

"Karena aku bisa menciptakan moment ini sendiri" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Eri. Wajah manis gadis itu pun makin memerah mendengar ucapan dari Sai.

"Dasar sok" Lanjut Eri sambil meninju lengan atas Sai dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hmmm...! Jadi...?" Tanya Sai. Eri tampak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda tersebut dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Jadi...?" Ulang Eri tidak paham dengan maksud Sai.

"Kau mau membantuku menyingkirkan rasa takutku?" Tanya Sai. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak terdiam sejenak, memikirkan ucapan Sai tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, pipinya kembali memerah ketika menangkap maksud dari ucapan Sai.

"Uhm... Etto... Yah, bagaimana ya... Sebenarnya aku juga..."

"Aku takut lamaranku di tolak oleh ayah Hinata yang kejam" Sebuah teriakan keras segera mengalihkan perhatian sepasang remaja tersebut ke arah kanan Sai.

Tampak seorang pria berambut gelap dengan style emo yang juga bersandar pada pagar pembatas atap tersebut. Tampaknya pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu yang meneriakan kata-kata yang tidak begitu elit tadi diatas atap.

"Astaga...! Kalian berdua bener-bener ya" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil ke arah sepasang remaja tersebut.

"Aku takut ada pemuda boyband yang naksir sama Maki-chan" Sebuah teriakan kembali dari kiri Eri. Seorang pemuda berambut duren tampak nyengir ketika melihat bahwa teriakannya berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Eri.

"Kelihatannya asik"

"Aku takut Sasuke-kun diam-diam menipuku" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang juga ikutan berteriak di samping Sasuke.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali" Keluh Sasuke yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman manis oleh Hinata.

"Ayo, Maki-chan. Kau juga harus ikut. Seperti kata Sai tadi, meneriakkan sesuatu yang kau takuti mungkin saja menambah motivasimu" Ujar Naruto pada gadis berambut merah yang sedang berjalan malu-malu di belakangnya.

Wajah Sai tampak sedikit malu dan kesal menyadari bahwa mereka berempat sudah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Eri bahkan sebelum kembang api sempat meletus.

"Aku takut kehilangan..." Maki tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya atau tidak. Tapi, pemuda berambut duren itu pun menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kuharap kau tidak akan takut lagi" Kata Naruto.

Pemuda berambut raven yang mengawali sesi teriak bersama itu pun menoleh ke arah belakang mereka. Samar-sama, terlihat bayangan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang masih menyandarkan diri di tembok tempat tangga atap berada.

"Shikamaru, kau yang terakhir" Serunya.

"Dasar merepotkan" Sungut pemuda tersebut sambil berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di samping kanan Sasuke.

"Aku... Takut game ku di bajak"

 ** **FIN?****

Oke, oke, ini hanya sedikit unek-unek author untuk memasangkan Sai dengan Eri (Eri mirip sama Ino kan?) dan juga ide untuk resolusi tahun depan yang tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Sengaja author gak publish terlalu malem karena author juga mau tahun baruan (meskipun single tapi tetep happy aja lagi. Siapa tau dapet keberuntungan kayak Sai XD).

Baiklah, mungkin sedikit curhat dan ngasih resolusi disini gak papa kan?

"Author takut tahun depan author gak bisa apa-apa lagi"

 ** **Thanks for Read****

 ** **Don't Forget to Review****


End file.
